dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruler's Eyes
Ruler's Eyes 'also known as "'The Divine Sight of the Gods" '''are a special type of enhanced eyes that allows the user to literally "become the law". Summary The Ruler's Eyes are a portion of the power that the Ancient Beings possessed. They were created out of the desire to govern the other existing laws of reality, such as power, living, and even physical matter. The other purpose, was to toy with the lesser forms of Earth, to how they will use this power as a way of fixing their worlds. Unfortunately, some of the wielders never survived a week when using the Ruler's Eyes to its full power Appearance The Ruler's Eyes takes different appearances from time to time, but are often described by a bright glow within the user's pupils, alongside a diluted iris. When at its full power, the eyes take on a more violent, and vibrant colour, reflecting on the user's current emotional state. Abilities The prime ability of Ruler's Eyes is to manipulate the laws of reality to a limited degree. The user can create, rewrite, redefine, delete and apply any law which affects anyone and everyone within a 20 kilometre radius as the user sees fit. They can literally, bend the laws of reality and concepts to a degree that would be considered "Reality Warping" For example, the user can create a law where power cannot be gaining, nor divided; immediate homicide for any devil, fallen angel, or angel. At any given time, the user can even wish itself to be immortal from any conventional, or conceptual damage. The possibilities are endless. When fully unleashed, the Ruler's Eyes are capable of mimicking the Ancient Being's power on a universal scale. The Ruler's Eyes can manipulate the very origin of concepts, to the point where simple laws of reality are non-existent. They can make entire races of humans disappear with a sheer thought, to removing laws of physics he/she doesn't like. On top of all that, the user is their own being. Nothing can control the user, and the user controls all of Reality. This unleashed power is similiar to that of Omniarch. Weaknesses Since it uses the understanding of the opponent to fully materialize any set law, mindless people, or even stupid people who cannot differentiate fiction from reality, have a resistance to the Ruler's Eyes. Also, the rules set of the Ruler's Eyes, can only be applied 10 times a day, and the user cannot repeat the same rule twice within a week. In its fully unleashed version, no one has ever been able to overcome the unbearing ability. The only known expections, are The Ancient Beings. Forms '''Basic Form: Depending on the user, it just normally takes on the user's natural eye colour. Its glowing irisis, are an indication that the power is active. Trivia * This is the first ability that the Ancient Beings can do upon the world * Marvin Ryuudou is the first (and currently, the only) wielder.